Body Area Network (BAN) is an emerging technology that allows different devices to communicate with one another, such as devices located on the user, separate devices between multiple users, or a user touching another device.
Body-coupled communication (BCC) is a communication in which the human body serves as a transmission medium. For example, a communication signal may travel on, proximate to, or in the human body. According to one known approach, this may be accomplished by creating a surface charge on the human body that causes an electric current and formation and re-orientation of electric dipoles of human tissues. A transmitter is used to transmit a body-coupled signal and a receiver is used to receive the body-coupled signal. There are a number of advantages related to body-coupled communication compared to other forms of communication, such as power usage, security, resource utilization, etc.